


Insatiable Interlude: Morning Light

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Insatiable [9]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Possessiveness, Scent Marking, Schmoop, Sentinel Senses, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair wake up after their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Interlude: Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in June 2003. Thank you to Bluewolf for betaing this story.

The sun shining in my eyes wakes me and for a moment I don't remember that everything's changed. Then I feel the body pressed against me and I turn my head, smiling, to look into Blair's sleeping face.

Blair loves me. He loves me. I can feel the joy welling up in my heart, spreading through me in waves. I feel like something very precious has been given to me. Something I don't deserve. But, oh, how I want it. If Blair is willing to love me, I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy.

I've never smelled a man on him and his behavior last night made it clear he's never done this before. I tried to make it wonderful for him, so that he'd want me again. If his vocal expressions were any indication, I think I succeeded. I'm feeling just a little smug about that.

He smells so good. Overnight, his body scents have deepened, concentrated. The smell of sleepy Blair. Running through that is my own scent covering him, owning him. Leaning over his sleeping body, I sniff my way down to his crotch, pausing to smell myself all over his stomach, and end up at the space between his thighs where I fucked him. I take in deep breaths, savoring the combination of smells, and my cock stirs with interest.

Blair's mine. He's finally, finally mine. I've wanted him for years and I know that, before the last couple of weeks, it's never occurred to him to want me.

But he loves me. I always knew that. Everything he's done for me proves that. Now he's gone just that much further, becoming my lover and taking care of me. I think... I think I can trust that this will be forever. Blair won't leave me. Something sharp and brittle as glass breaks in my heart and I can't... I can't find words for how I feel right now.

So I show it with my body. Carefully, delicately, I take the head of Blair's cock in my mouth and gently tongue it. It stirs and moves in my mouth like a living thing, stretching, waking up, reaching towards me. As it grows larger, I take in more, running my tongue along it, looking for the sweet spots I found last night.

Blair moans and stretches lazily. Then his whole body freezes and I realize that, like me, he woke up not remembering. I trust Blair but suddenly I'm terrified that he's changed his mind. That in the morning light he'll realize this was a mistake and want to call it off. I let go of his cock and move up, anxiously searching his face.

For one terrifying moment, Blair looks at me blankly. Then his eyes sharpen and a smile spreads over his face. The relief is overwhelming and I feel my body sag with the release of tension.

"Hey!" Blair's voice is low and honey-hoarse. "Good morning, Jim."

I'm grinning so hard my teeth hurt. "Good morning, Blair."

He reaches out for me and I lower myself over him, sinking onto him; it feels like coming home. His arms fold over me and he nuzzles me, his morning beard a prickly, welcome pain.

"Somebody was doing something wonderful when I woke up." Blair bites my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah?" I murmur casually and kiss his ear. "Who was that?"

"My lover."

God, I like the sound of that. "Your lover, huh? What was he doing that was so wonderful?"

Blair grins at me, his eyes twinkling with mischief. His eyes are filled with sleepy particles, his hair's sticking straight up, and his morning breath could fell an ox. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "He was making me feel good. I think he should continue." He presses his hips up against mine, hinting.

"Maybe he should." I roll my hips hard against him. The feel of his swelling cock against my own erection and the crisp caress of his pubic hair are so good that I've got to rub against him. I've just got to.

I lift up on my arms and work my cock against his. From this angle, I can see Blair's face, his fur-covered torso and his rosy cock next to mine. The view turns me on and I find myself speeding up. This is my Blair lying beneath me. My lover. Mine. Oh, God.

Blair lies there, his arms stroking my shoulders, my chest. His sleepy face is open and smiling. He offers himself up for me, and I dash myself against him over and over until I break. Chanting "I love you, I love you," to those warm, knowing eyes, I rush towards my orgasm so fast I'd be embarrassed if I wasn't so completely caught up in the moment. Helplessly, my head rolls and I moan with the intensity of my pleasure, as my cock pulses and spurts all over Blair's belly.

Shaking, I collapse onto Blair and he catches me in strong arms and holds me tightly. I taste the flavor of his shoulder and shiver through the sweet aftershocks. When I can finally speak, I murmur, "Sorry."

"What for, Jim? Enjoying yourself?" Blair's arms tighten even harder. "Giving me a great show? Starting the morning off right?"

I smile at him. "I got distracted. I was supposed to be pleasing you."

Blair leers cheerfully at me and pulls my hand down to his cock. "I'd say that sounds like it's still a great idea."

Well, all right. Never let it be said that Jim Ellison shirks his duty. I move down Blair's torso, licking and kissing him. I'm momentarily diverted by the smell of my new come layered over the old and I have to stop and rub it in to mix the scents. Blair endures this patiently for a minute then sternly directs me to, "Stop messing around, Jim!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" I promptly swallow his cock and do my best to drive Blair crazy. Blair is a feast for my senses as I taste, feel, smell, hear him writhe and cry out with passion. Oh Blair, so beautiful. His pheromones leak all over the place, driving me wild as well. I lick and taste and tongue him, the feel of his cock throbbing in my mouth a sensory delight.

I'm getting hard again. I lift up my hips and slide one hand down to work my cock. The double pleasure of Blair's frantic joy and my own sensual need pull me into this erotic daze. All sense of time passing disappears. This is how I want to spend the rest of my life. This is what I was meant to do. I don't ever want it to end.

Blair is begging and pleading for release by the time I reluctantly allow him to come. The approach of our orgasms is so intense I can't help but rush towards it. At the same time, I feel this piercing regret that it's going to be over soon.

Blair cries out and his cock spurts into my mouth. At the same time, I come in my hand, moaning around Blair's cock and working my mouth on it frantically. _Sweet so fucking sweet love you Blair love you!_

I wake up with my head pillowed on his stomach. Blair's hand is running gently through my hair. I groan and lift my head to look up at him. He smiles and nudges at me.

"Move over. Let me get up. I've got to take a piss and brush my teeth."

Reluctantly, I slide over to let him go. Blair gets up and leans back over me. "Come on, sleepyhead. You too."

"Mmm, don't want to move," I protest.

"Tough!" Blair pokes me unsympathetically. "I so want to kiss you right now, man. And I'm not coming anywhere near that morning breath!" He disappears down the stairs and a few seconds later I can hear him whizzing in the bathroom.

Oh. Well. If you put it _that_ way. Grinning, I get up and head downstairs to start the coffee brewing. Then I'll take my turn in the bathroom. Then after that...

After that, I'm kissing the hell out of Blair Sandburg.


End file.
